Season 2 : Episode 2 ~ The Twins
The Twins Back in the past.. the most happiest times I had! Sorta nice things came..... Charmer: Onii chan,Forest!! I served both of you a tea! Back in the times that she was still a tenshi...(angel) Coal: Nice tea sis! Forest: You are so awesome at making special teas! Charmer: *smiles lightly* Both: She is a TENSHI!! That was long time ago.. so journal.. I understand why I was separated with my two other souls.. yours hyde.. Hyde: *sigh* He lyed at his bed while thinking complicated.. He closed his eyes while.. Coal: Hyde! Hyde: GAH! You scared me... Coal: thinking of onee... Hyde: How'd? Coal: I am you... I know what you think.. or feel.. Hyde: You would not understand.. onee is a special person to me.. so even if she eats my core... I will still love my onee.. Coal: *grins* I totally don't understand you.. you are right... Hyde: *smiles* I know you would someday.. As Coal disappears.. He started to close his eyes remembering his past.. Back in the days he was having his cute brown hair..When he was still coal.. When he did not yet have a wings or scars.. Just pure happiness.. Hyde: *grins* I could remember.. Do you remember me?! The past I could never forget.. Is written here in my memory... Journal...My hope ... My Fleur... My strength.. My rock.. I treated them as people more than everybody else because they are my boredom buster.... Coal's POV A choice with a hundred regrets.. I haven't been that careful in making decisions...y I'm so ... I can't still understand why ... Hyde and Lance are way more... better... I think I know it all.. but I know nothing at all. I trid being childish whenever they think of me bad.. Rather odd... I am weird... Back when I was young.. I always called her Princess.. Flashback: Coal: Yes , princess! Charmer: *giggles innocently* Coal! If I am a princess.. Where is my crown? Coal: Inside your kind heart! Charmer: *giggles attractively* You always make me smile! Coal: She smiled! I love seeing her smile... When she is bullied I never saw her so happy... Charmer: Onii! I will make you a cake! It makes anybody smile! Coal: Yay! I'm very excited! Charmer: I love you Onii! Coal: As your Onii? Charmer: *blushes* Whispers to herself:more then.. Coal did not hear her... Coal: I will take that as you were my onee! Charmer: *sigh* So wanna taste my handmade cake? Coal: Yes , my princess! Forest: May I join you two? Coal: Course! Forest: So.. How did you learn to bake a cake? Charmer: *giggles like an angel* I leaned it from Crumbs! Coal: So.. That means you know how to make cocoas to? Charmer: Yes! Charmer's POV: This night.. He and Forest are sleeping beside me. And I still can't take away my look to him.. Charmer: *sigh* I shook him a little bit and.. Charmer: Bro.. I can't sleep.. Coal: So.. What will I do? Charmer: Ugh... I don't know? Coal: I'm going to make you a milk.. Charmer: Thanks! Coal: Yes , princess! I wonder why he never gets tired helping me.. But now.. He hates me for killing his bride when he was 20 or something.. And pushes me away from him.. I can tell I was cursed.. And now someone is planning on killing me.. Coal and Hyde's POV: Both: We know she changed.. But.. Were gonna change her back when she was a TENSHI! Present: Killer: Hey beautiful! Charmer: AH! Get away! *Throws something. Screams very loud* Killer: There is no escape! Charmer: *runs away* If only someone could save me! KYAAA!! Charmer was cornered. The Killer raised his sword and before that happens , Coal blocked Charmer and he got stabbed at the back.. Hyde distracted the killer by fighting it.. Charmer: *still is closing her eyes in fear of getting stabbed* Huh? *looks up* Coal? Coal: This is my choice that I would never regret.. Charmer: *bursts in to tears* You should have let him killed me! Now you made me feel more sorry.. Coal: You're cursed... I now understand.. Hyde defeated the killer and get in to the conversation. Hyde: You now understand? Coal: y-yes.. T-take care of them both! Hyde: Forest and Patch.. Ok then.. After that Coal vomited blood and his life ends right there... Charmer: *cries some more* Hyde: It's ok... I am here.. Me and Coal are just one.. and... Both of us will take care of you.. Princess.. Charmer: *smiles like an angel.. Haha! Thank you! Then after.. Coal's spirit appeared and winked at Hyde.. Hyde: *winks back*Category:Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 2